Forecasting Dreams
by Shirayuki Kaori
Summary: Grimmjow has a dream about someone asking him to save Ichigo. What is wrong with Ichigo? read and find out! this is a yaoi so if you don't like male and male relationships then please don't read! yaoi in later chapters GrimmxIchi. character death!
1. Chapter 1 The dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: this is my first post and my first yaoi, so please don't flame me!!

Contains: YAOI- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships!! The characters may be OOC

Pairing: Grimm x Ichi

* * *

~ Chapter 1~

It was weird to see a person that I have never seen before in my dreams, he was a tall man, who seemed 30 to 40 years old with untidy facial hair and long, ragged, brown hair. He was dressed in tattered, black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long, flowing overcoat that flared out into ragged ends. He stood approximately 4 meters away from me motioning me to go closer to him. I didn't trust the man much as I kept up my guard and slowly approached him, as I neared him, I saw that he was speaking but no sound came out of his lips. The man continued to speak in hopes of getting Grimmjow to hear his words. Grimmjow watched the man's lips and figured out what he was trying to say.

"Help him, please help him, he's on the verge destruction, please save him, out of every one that I have met, you are the only one who can prevent his destruction. Please save both his mind and his soul, I need your…" Grimmjow woke up before the old man had finished his sentence. Grimmjow silently cursed as he heard the voice of Uliquiorra calling him to attend the daily Arrancar meetings that Aizen forces the Espada to go to. Grimmjow lazily got out of his bed and got dressed before leaving his room to pass corridor after corridor of plain white walls with numbers doors.

After 6 corridors Grimmjow finally arrived at the big door with the word king across it, Grimmjow pushed the door open less than politely and both doors swung open quickly and hit the wall with a 'bang'. Every one looked at him as he walked to his seat and sat down, two other Arrancars who were serving tea for every one closed the door behind them as they left. The meeting started with discussions about the winter war that was soon to start. After discussions about techniques and methods to obtain victory in the winter war, the meeting ended and every one left the room to return to their rooms or to train or any other activity, which I could care less about.

I went back the way I came past the 6 white corridors and entered my room, I plopped on my bed and waited for sleep to claim me. I laid on my bed for 20 minutes but I never fell asleep so I exited my room and made my way out of Las Noches, when I had reached the sandy dessert just outside of Las Noches, I opened a portal and went to the human world. I walked out of the portal into a deserted area of Karakura town, there was no one there so I didn't have to deal with people talking about me. I walked towards the place where I could see the top of buildings and when I arrived, I was surprised by the amount of people in one place.

I walked into the crowd and bumped into numerous people but I ignored them all, none of them could see me either so I couldn't care less about bumping into people. I finally reached a park that had very few people, there were 5 kids playing soccer in the park. One of the kids kicked the ball towards me and it stopped a few inches away from me, another kid came towards me and looked at me in the eye and said "you're not from around here are ya?" I looked at the kid dumbfounded surprised that he could see me. I shrugged and replied back "yeah, I just came here. Your friends are calling you, _boy_." The kid's face changed immediately and shouted "BOY?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BOY?! I'M A GIRL!" Grimmjow looked at the kid in surprised and laughed "hahaha, you're a girl? So hard to believe no matter which angle I look at you, you still look like a guy."

The _girl_ looked at Grimmjow angrily and was about to argue back when she heard some one calling her from behind, "KARIN! It's time to go, say bye to your friends." The caller kept walking closer to the kid, when the caller and Grimmjow saw each other, they both immediately raised their guard. The caller immediately pulled Karin into his arms and quickly told her to return home. The girl quickly replied "why? Do you know him Ichi-nii? Ichigo looked at his sister and told her to hurry home, the girl did as he said and reluctantly walked home. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and defensively said "Grimmjow! What are you doing in the human world? Are you here to pick a fight or destroy something again?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and smirked "why can't I come to the human world? it doesn't belong to you, so you can't stop me from coming here. Can you? you stupid orange."

Ichigo snapped at what Grimmjow called him retorting with a simple "SHUT UP! You retard BLUEBERRY! Ha! How do you feel being called after your hair color now?" Grimmjow just looked at Ichigo in surprise and later burst out in laughter, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow dumbfounded and tilted his head to the left wondering what Grimmjow was laughing at. When Grimmjow saw his reaction, he stopped all his actions and smiled a smile that Ichigo had never seen. Ichigo continued to look at Grimmjow but then he suddenly disappeared, Ichigo was surprised at his disappearance and was almost in shock when Grimmjow appeared right in front of him, with only a few inches between their faces.

* * *

I know it's short and probably interesting at all but I hope that you'll review my Stories! Don't flame me please! because it'll be ignored any way =p

The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I promise that I'll find some time to finish it and then publish it in approximately a week or so. The time i take to add the next chapter may vary, it'll either be up before the promised week or 2 to 3 days after the promised week! please wait for it!


	2. Chapter 2 The Yaoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: this is my first post and my first yaoi, so please don't flame me!!

Contains: YAOI- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships!! The characters may be out of character.

Pairing: Grimm x Ichi

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Grimmjow immediately took action and slammed his lips on to Ichigo's, Ichigo tried to push Grimmjow off but Grimmjow had a death grip of his shoulders. Grimmjow broke the kiss and jumped back a few meters landing swiftly on the ground before licking his lips, Ichigo continued to stand there frozen in surprise and shock. Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's reaction and laughed before saying, "what's wrong? Too shocked about getting kissed by some one as hot as me?" Ichigo immediately returned to his senses and was about to punch Grimmjow in the face but Grimmjow had blown Ichigo a kiss and walked through the portal.

Grimmjow had a genuine smile on his face, which rarely graced his features, it scared the other Arrancars who saw that smile thinking that he had gone on a killing spree. Grimmjow ignored all of them and went straight to his room, where sleep claimed him the instant his head meet the pillow. Grimmjow slept with pleasant dreams of killing of his enemies and other random people he didn't know, once again that old man entered his dream. "I knew that you were the one! I need you to release Ichigo from his suffering, stay with him as his partner and he will be saved, that is the only method that exists to save his mind and soul." Grimmjow listened to the old man and continuously wondered what was wrong with Ichigo.

The next day Grimmjow returned to the human world, he followed Ichigo's reiatsu to his home and stood right in front of the window to Ichigo's room. He saw Ichigo sleeping soundly in his bed, Grimmjow opened the window and entered his room while trying not to wake the shinigami up. When he had successfully entered Ichigo's room, he silently and gently caressed Ichigo's face and placed a gentle kiss on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo shifted at the touch and opened his eyes slightly to see who was touching him, he immediately sat up when he saw the face of Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at him in surprise when he bolted up and pinned Grimmjow to the floor pinning him down with anger evident in his eyes.

**~YAOI STARTS HERE IF U DON'T WANT TO READ THEN SCROLL DOWN TILL IT TELLS U TO STOP!~**

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's actions and said "are you that eager for my touch? Or did you want me to turn you into a submissive uke?" Ichigo immediately leapt off of Grimmjow and had a blush evident on his cheeks. Grimmjow laughed at the sight and pounced on Ichigo and pinned his hands above his head, Grimmjow smirked above Ichigo and pressed his lips onto his, the both of them shared a heated kiss before breaking apart for air. Grimmjow enjoyed having Ichigo under him, Grimmjow smirked once more before forcing their lips together again. Ichigo had stopped struggling making Grimmjow think that it was alright to go further than kissing.

Grimmjow trialed down Ichigo's jaw line on to his neck continuously licking and nipping at the skin under his lips. Grimmjow enjoyed the moans that were escaping from the Shinigami's lips, the moans were music to Grimmjow's ears and were without a doubt making him hard. He continued kissing down Ichigo's neck and when he had reached Ichigo's torso, he ripped off Ichigo's shirt before resuming the task he was doing before. Grimmjow slowly kissed down Ichigo's torso and when he reached Ichigo's nipple, he gently took it in his mouth and started licking on it, Grimmjow gently bit on the nub, which elicited a moan and a gasp from Ichigo. Grimmjow smirk at the reaction and continued kissing lower and lower until he reached the hem of Ichigo's jeans.

Grimmjow pulled off Ichigo's jeans and threw it on the floor, before moving lower until his face was above Ichigo's shaft. Grimmjow licked the tip of Ichigo's shaft and smirked at the gasp that escaped Ichigo's lips, Grimmjow continued licking Ichigo's tip before taking the organ into his mouth and began changing between sucking and licking Ichigo's shaft. Ichigo continued moaning and gasping with each movement of Grimmjow's mouth, Grimmjow continued until he heard Ichigo's voice. "Grimmjow I can't take this much longer" Grimmjow smirked and began to suck harder until he heard Ichigo's scream of pleasure as he felt Ichigo's seed fill his mouth.

Grimmjow consumed the liquid and licked his lips as he climbed up and pecked Ichigo on the lips before covering him with a blanket before opening a portal back to Hueco Mundo. When he arrived back in Hueco Mundo, he noticed that the portal had opened up right in Stark's room, the first Espada looked at Grimmjow with suspicious eyes and raised his brow at Grimmjow's state and smirked. Stark stood up and walked over to Grimmjow and placed his right arm around Grimmjow's shoulders and took a deep breath right next to Grimmjow's neck and licked his lips.

~YAOI ENDS HERE!!! YOU CAN CONTINUE READING AGAIN!~

Grimmjow pushed his arm off his shoulder and took a few steps away from Stark and quickly asked him "what the hell are you doing? You sick bastard!" Stark just looked at Grimmjow and smirked before replying "I was just curious about that arousing new smell on you that's all." Grimmjow growled at Stark's reply and immediately bared his teeth towards Stark and angrily said "if you ever touch him, I'll kill you with out a second thought" Stark laughed at Grimmjow's threat and pushed him out of his room before closing the door again, thinking about that sweet scent that he caught a whiff of from Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow immediately went back to his room worried about Ichigo after the incident with Stark, Grimmjow laid on his bed remembering all the things that happened between him and Ichigo. His smiled about those memories as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he was suddenly woken up by a loud blast just outside his door, Grimmjow got out of bed and walked outside to see Apache and Mila Rose arguing and fighting with each other. Grimmjow walked straight up to them and shouted angrily "DO YOU RETARDS HAVE TO F**KING FIGHT HERE? I'M TRYING TO F**CKING SLEEP! I DON'T GIVE A SH*T WHERE YOU FIGHT JUST FIGHT 10 OR MORE KILOMETRES AWAY FROM MY F**KING ROOM!" the 2 girls looked at him and saw that he was pissed off to the mass, Apache being the bitch she was shouted back at Grimmjow "shut up ya retard, we don't have to fight 10 frigging kilometres away from yer frigging room! This place doesn't belong to ya! So get yer ass back into yer frigging room ya stupid blue headed idiot!"

Grimmjow was definitely pissed off more than ever now especially since he was having a nice dream about Ichigo but was woken up by these stupid b**ches, Grimmjow immediately ignored talking back to her and just held his left arm and got ready to fire a cero at Apache, Harribel immediately stood in front of both Grimmjow and Apache. When Grimmjow saw her he smirked and fired the cero at the both of them. The cero was easily swatted away by Harribel, Grimmjow ignored the 3 women behind him and walked into his room once again falling asleep. The second time that Grimmjow woke up it was already morning, he got out of bed and took a bath before leaving his room once again to return to the human world.

* * *

I know that its still kinda short and the yaoi kinda sucks but it's hard writing a long chapter especially if the story is already 3 pages long in Microsoft Word and I'm also not use to writing a yaoi so sorry if you hated it! I might take so time to put up the next chapter, I've got too much home work so I apologize in advance! I'll try my best to put up the next chapter as soon as I can!

please review and DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE! look forward to the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight & Acceptance

Sorry it took so long for me to upload!! finally finished all my home work!! =P

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: this is my first post and my first yaoi, so please don't flame me!!

Contains: YAOI- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships!! The characters may be out of character.

Pairing: Grimm x Ichi

* * *

~Chapter 3~

Grimmjow walked out of the portal and saw that he was back in the park where he had met Ichigo the previous day, Grimmjow looked at the sky and saw that it was still early in the morning and he didn't feel like waking Ichigo up just yet so he walked around the town after wondering around the town for almost half an hour he headed for Ichigo's house. Grimmjow had only taken less than 30 steps when he saw Ichigo standing in front of him, Ichigo was definitely in front of him but there was some thing different about him. His eyes weren't white and brown any more, they were blackish grey and gold. Grimmjow was about to call out to Ichigo but before he had the chance Ichigo charged right at him and tried to attack him.

Grimmjow successfully blocked the attack but seeing Ichigo with a maniacal smile was unnerving, Grimmjow picked up his guard and got ready to block any attacks from Ichigo when none came he relaxed a little and saw that a hollow mask was forming on Ichigo's face. Ichigo's maniacal smile grew wider as he lunged at Grimmjow attempting to attack him, Grimmjow dodged the attack with ease and tried to hit Ichigo back but Ichigo had dodged the attack as well. The two continuously clashed swords as the sun rose in the background, the rising sun didn't affect the two as they both continued fighting against each other. When the fight had ended neither one of them had been left unharmed.

The both of them laid down on the floor heavily panting as they both tried to regain their breath, Grimmjow was the first to recover from the fight and immediately climbed above Ichigo slamming their lips together. Ichigo fought against Grimmjow for a while but slowly Ichigo's eyes turned back to his normal white and chocolate brown. When Ichigo came to, his eyes opened wide as he realized the figure above him, he quickly pushed Grimmjow off and scooted back a bit before looking at Grimmjow with a blush on his face. Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's reaction and stood up went towards Ichigo, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with curiosity evident on his face.

Grimmjow continued walking towards Ichigo ignoring the look that Ichigo was giving him, when he was just a couple of steps in front of Ichigo, he stopped and smirked at him before jumping on Ichigo and pushing him on the floor. Ichigo was surprised by the exploit and tried to push him off but the kiss that greeted his lips stopped any resistance from Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked and continued kissing Ichigo. Ichigo relished at the feeling enjoying every moment of Grimmjow's touch. When Grimmjow stopped Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

Grimmjow being himself got off of Ichigo and helped him up before the two of them returned to Ichigo's room. Ichigo still had a tint of lust in his eyes but they were slowly fading as they just sat in Ichigo's room silently. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and smiled a small and almost non-existent smile but Ichigo still saw it and smiled back at him. When Grimmjow saw Ichigo's smile, he stood up and pecked Ichigo on the forehead before turning around and walking into a portal that was behind Grimmjow. Ichigo watched in silence as Grimmjow left. To Ichigo it seemed as if this would be the last time he would see Grimmjow, that feeling still lingered after the portal slowly closed behind Grimmjow.

There wasn't a sign of Grimmjow left in the room, his scent and reiatsu had disappeared as if he was never there. Ichigo could feel dread creeping into his mind as thought of never being able to see Grimmjow again continuously graced his thoughts, the thoughts became stronger. The constant image of Grimmjow's dead body lying cold and damp on the floor showed up along with images of himself crying and Grimmjow's head lying on his lap. The images terrified Ichigo and made him want to venture into Hueco Mundo and find Grimmjow but he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it into Hueco Mundo alone.

Grimmjow walked out of the portal into the sheer whiteness of the corridors, he ignored the white and every one within it before walking back into his room and collapsed into his bed. Grimmjow dreamt of Ichigo and soon images of Ichigo in a dark room appeared, his back facing Grimmjow as he slowly walked further into the darkness. Grimmjow ran after him in the dream, his legs feeling heavier and heavier as Ichigo moved further and further. Grimmjow called out to Ichigo but no sound came out of his mouth, Ichigo continued walking while Grimmjow tried to follow him only to see him disappear into an eternal darkness.

Grimmjow followed Ichigo into the darkness but saw that there was no one there, Grimmjow continuously called out Ichigo's name but no one answered not even an echo came back. Grimmjow went in deeper and deeper into the darkness until he came across a dim light. By instinct Grimmjow ran towards to light, soon regretting the choice due to the figure that was lying on the floor in the middle of dark red liquid. The similar orange shade that he knew so well was the second thing to catch his eye. Grimmjow ran towards the figure and picked him up carefully before seeing his beloved's lifeless eyes staring into his sky blue ones.

Tears ran down Grimmjow's face as he saw those lifeless eyes and felt the cold that now flowed from Ichigo's frame, Grimmjow wished that those eyes would have the warmth that use to be there and the heat that he enjoyed so much would radiate from the figure in his arms. He repeated Ichigo's name countless times as he looked into those lifeless brown eyes, Grimmjow screamed in agony as Ichigo continued to stare at nothing. Grimmjow's eyes opened immediately and tears still ran down his face. Grimmjow knew that it was a dream but it still frightened him to no end. The tears continued to flow down his cheeks as the image refused to disappear from his mind.

Grimmjow composed himself after half an hour of silent weeping and when he looked like he usually did he walked out of his room and left for the Espada meeting. When Grimmjow appeared through the doors of the meeting room, every one was silent as they all looked at him, Grimmjow growled at the gazes that were cast upon him and glared at them before sitting in his seat and letting the meeting start. When the meeting was over Grimmjow stood up and walked toward the entrance but was stopped by Gin, Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his ever calm 2nd leader and turned around and looked at him with an expressionless face. Gin smiled his well known fox smile and started talking about random things, which Grimmjow didn't even listen to.

Grimmjow's attention only returned to Gin when he heard his lover's name, Grimmjow stared at Gin with an intent to kill, this was disregarded by Gin as he continued to smile before saying "I wonder how long your relationship will last before Aizen discovers about it and tears either one of you limb from limb. After all Aizen hates betrayal especially if it was from one of the Espadas." Grimmjow gave a low growl as he walked away, still thinking about Gin's words. When Grimmjow reached his room, immediately laid on his bed and closed his eyes, praying to every god that existed that his lover would be safe from harm.

Grimmjow immediately went to find Ichigo the next morning, when he appeared outside of Ichigo's window he peered inside hoping to see the figure of his lover. When he saw no one there he opened the window and walked in and started looking around his room. When Grimmjow saw that there was no one in the room he walked out Ichigo's room and started looking through his house. Grimmjow began to panic when he saw that Ichigo and his family was no where to be found in the house, he immediately ran out of the front door to go and find Ichigo but before he had even cleared the first step he ran straight into Ichigo and they both tumbled down with Grimmjow on top of Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with wide eyes as Grimmjow just laid on top of Ichigo not bothering to get up, he just hugged him tightly and let out a sigh of relief that his 'orange' was fine.

Ichigo just enjoyed the warmth from Grimmjow's body but when he heard the small giggle from behind him he looked at the source of the noise and saw Yuzu, Karin and his father looking at him with surprised eyes. Ichigo blushed crimson red at the sight that was before his eyes and immediately tried to push Grimmjow off of him. When Grimmjow finally got off him and helped him up, his father walked towards them both and patted Grimmjow on the shoulder with an accepting smile. Grimmjow noticed the meaning behind the smile and smiled back in reply to his message. Isshin nodded at Grimmjow's reply and walked into the house, deciding not to the idiotic person that he use to be... at least not in front of Ichigo's lover.

Ichigo was glad that his dad wasn't the fool that he always was in front of him and his sisters, Ichigo felt relieved at that fact and was glad because he was scared that Grimmjow would leave him when he found out how his father really was. They both smiled at each other before holding hands and walking into the house glad that they were accepted by Ichigo's family. Grimmjow enjoyed Ichigo's family, the breakfast was nice and his family members were kind. When they were just about to clean up the table and head to Ichigo's bed room, Yuzu asked a quick question "Grimmjow-san, how can you eat even though you have a hole in your stomach? Wouldn't it just fall out of the hole?" Grimmjow looked at the girl in surprise and laughed before replying the question "I'm not sure either, but I couldn't give less of a crap."

* * *

This might be the second last chapter!! I've got exams next week so won't be uploading for some time and when i finish my exams i have to return the laptop since it's a school laptop!!

i wish that this story could go longer but i won't have a laptop to make it go any longer than 4 chapters, look forward to the next chappie even tho it might be the last one!!

thanks for reading!! XD


	4. Author's Note

This isn't part of the story, it's just to tell you when I might be updating the next chapter and why I am having trouble updating the next chapter

* * *

Hello every one,

I'm happy that you all have read my fan fiction! I know I have said this before but I have to stop writing fan fictions for a while. I have to return my laptop to the school since it isn't mine. I don't have any other computers or laptops so I can't continue writing the next chap. I apologize for any inconvienences, I will try to convince my parents to buy me a new laptop, but I'm not sure if it will work or not. If I do manage to convince my parents to buy me a new laptop then the next chapter will be up before march 2010. If I don't get a new laptop then it'll take a very, very long time until I update.

I'm sorry for any inconvienences, I'm really sorry!! I'll try to update as soon as possible

Please continue to wait for the next chapter!! And again thank you for supporting my fan fiction

Shirayuki Kaori

* * *

Thanks for reading the note, and i promise that i'll try to get a new laptop as soon as possible to update this story

but until then you all have to wait

I'M REALLY SORRY!!

m(_ _)m (suppose to be a bow but doesn't really look like one)


	5. Author's Note 2

Hello again,

I've finally got a new laptop so I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible!!!

It's really nice being able to continue the fanfic again!!!

As I said earlier I'll try to publish the next chapter ASAP

Shirayuki Kaori


	6. Final Chapter A Marriage and The Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: this is my first post and my first yaoi, so please don't flame me!!

Contains: YAOI- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships!! The characters may be out of character.

**I know most stories have happy endings and all so I apologize for killing off the main characters!!!**

Pairing: Grimm x Ichi

~Chapter 4 (final chapter) ~

* * *

After Grimmjow had answered Yuzu's ridiculous question he looked at Ichigo with a smile and pointed upstairs, this gesture didn't escape Ichigo's or his father's eyes. Ichigo nodded and excused himself from the table Grimmjow standing up and doing the same thing. They both went to Ichigo's room and Grimmjow made Ichigo sit on the bed while he went down on one knee and took out a small white box from his pocket, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in surprise and a tear silently made its journey down his face when Grimmjow asked him to marry him.

Isshin immediately jumped in Ichigo's room when Ichigo had said "yes" and loudly said "I will organize your wedding immediately! I can't believe my son is finally getting married it's a pity that I won't be having any grand children but I guess I can count on Yuzu and Karin for them." And with that said Isshin ran off to Urahara's shop for the necessary items needed for the wedding. After 2 days Isshin ran through the door with a black suit and white frilly wedding dress. He immediately said "Ichigo try this dress on I need to see if it will fit you for the wedding!" Ichigo's face turned red with both anger and embarrassment before kicking his father in the head. Ichigo stuck his head out the bedroom door and shouted "I'm not gonna wear a f***ing dress!" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a look that was anything but pure.

Ichigo just glared at Grimmjow threatening him with his chocolate brown eyes, the threat was easily refused with a simple smirk from Grimmjow. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his fiancée and went on to glare at his father instead. The father immediately knew what Ichigo was saying from his eyes and quietly left the room. The pair that was left in the room looked at each other before leaving to take a walk to calm down their nerves for the upcoming wedding tomorrow. A short walk that lasted approximately 30 minutes for each person. When the walk had ended they both went back to their room and fell asleep looking forward to the big day tomorrow.

The day of the wedding had finally come and everyone in the Kurosaki family were busy preparing for the wedding. The couple that was getting married were in separate rooms getting ready and when the preparations were done. Grimmjow walked out and waited for Ichigo at the altar, Ichigo wore a white tuxedo and was lead down the aisle by Isshin when Ichigo had arrived at the altar. They both looked at each other before turning to look at the priest began talking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. Grimmjow will you have this man to your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in the eyes before looking back at the priest and saying "I do". The priest nodded his head and looked and Ichigo and said.

"Ichigo will you have this man to your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?" Ichigo did the exact same thing Grimmjow did before smiling and saying "I do". The priest then nodded and looked at them both and said "now the bride and the groom shall exchange their vows before the lord."

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other and Grimmjow spoke first "I Grimmjow take Ichigo to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and thereto I give you my vow." Ichigo then smiled and looked at Grimmjow with teary eyes and said ""I Ichigo take Grimmjow to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and thereto I give you my vow." Ichigo started to cry when Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with eyes that were filled with happiness and joy.

Grimmjow smiled at the sight and gave Ichigo and hug getting a few "ohs and ahs from the crowd, there were also a few crying girls in the crowd. When the vows had been exchanged the priest spoke once ago "now may the groom and bride, place the wedding ring on the fourth finger of the left hand" the ring bearer which was Renji presented the rings to Grimmjow and Ichigo who took the rings and placed it on each other's ring finger. The priest then nodded and continued talking "now I pronounce you man and wife, the groom may now kiss the bride."

Grimmjow smiled and grabbed Ichigo's waist and kissed him passionately, Ichigo was taken by surprise but soon relaxed into Grimmjow's arms and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. When the two had broken the kiss Ichigo was blushing bright red and trying to regain his breath, while Grimmjow just licked his lips and smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a slight glare but his expression relaxed and he smiled sweetly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled back and was about to take Ichigo's hand when a loud bang could be heard and the room was covered in dust.

When Grimmjow and every one could see again they saw Aizen standing in front of them with Ichigo unconscious in his arms. Grimmjow charged at Aizen but was stopped by Gin. The rest of the crowd rushed out to retrieve Ichigo but they were all blocked by the Espada's. Aizen took Ichigo in his arms to Hueco Mundo and the Espada's and Gin followed after him leaving the remaining people angry and staring at the area where Aizen and Ichigo just were. Grimmjow ran into the changing room and changed his clothes before coming out again and opening a portal to Hueco Mundo.

Ishida and gang (Renji, Chad etc) saw this and ran up to Grimmjow and told them that they were going with him. Grimmjow looked at them and nodded, and just like that the gang went to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Ichigo. When they arrived they saw Ichigo unconscious in Aizen's throne/chair. Grimmjow rushed to Ichigo's side but before he had even come a mile from Ichigo he was stopped by Ulliquiorra, along with Ulliquiorra came the remaining Espada's, Gin and Aizen. Grimmjow and gang stared at them all angrily and tried to rush to Ichigo's side but they were each stopped by an Espada.

They all fought against the Espada's but none of them could get through, Aizen smiled at the sight and walked up to Ichigo's side and sat on the right arm rest before gently stroking Ichigo's hair, Aizen then took out the hyogoku and placed it in front of Ichigo. The hyogoku shone brightly forcing everyone to close/block their eyes, when the light had dimmed everyone opened their eyes slowly and turned to look at Ichigo who was standing but his eyes were black and gold while his skin was a pale gray. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the sight of Ichigo and his body froze at the sight before him.

Ichigo had a evil smirk plastered on his face and he attacked Aizen effectively injuring him, Ichigo appeared before Aizen and cut him straight down the middle from head to toe and killed him. Ichigo then attacked each Espada and Gin also killing them in the process, Ichigo then looked at Grimmjow and rushed towards him, Grimmjow noticed this and began to fight with the foreign Ichigo. They both continued to attack each other as the rest of Ichigo's gang watched in awe at the sight before them. After several hours of continuous clashing and the increased number of wounds on both Ichigo and Grimmjow they both finally collapsed in exhaustion.

The rest of the gang quickly rushed to their sides and lifted them up and carried them back to Karakura town, Isshin quickly rushed to Ichigo and Grimmjow's side and looked at their wounds but shook his head and said that the wounds were too deep for him to handle. Renji was shocked by Isshin's reply but then quickly told everyone to take them to Soul Society. When Unohana looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow she quickly told the people in the 4th division to lay them down on one of the beds. When Ichigo and Grimmjow were both lying on a bed she began to heal them one at a time.

3 days later Grimmjow had woken up and slowly sat up and looked around and saw Ichigo on the bed next to his. He rushed to Ichigo's side and tried to wake Ichigo up but Ichigo never stirred, he was alive but he was unconscious and wasn't responding to his surroundings. Grimmjow called out Ichigo's name countless times and never left his side for the next week but all his actions was meaningless, as Ichigo still laid still and silent. Grimmjow refused to eat and sleep so he could be there when Ichigo finally opened his chocolate colored eyes. Countless days without sleep and food went past and Grimmjow was growing weary and weak but he still refused to move from Ichigo's side.

Grimmjow spent all his time by Ichigo's side holding his hand and calling out his name, the times when he wasn't calling out Ichigo's name was spent praying to every god that existed that Ichigo would once again open his eyes. A whole month had passed but there were no improvements on Ichigo's side and Grimmjow's health on deteriorated with each passing day. Unohana and everyone else was becoming worried and was beginning to lose hope that Ichigo would ever wake up. Renji and Ishida have tried countless times to persuade Grimmjow to sleep and eat but their attempts were useless and fell on deaf ears.

After another month had passed Grimmjow's body had reached its limit and Grimmjow passed out. He was placed on the bed next to Ichigo's and Unohana treated him but he was too weak and his body refused to heal, Unohana spent most of her time on trying to help Grimmjow regain his health but nothing happened Grimmjow never recovered his body just slowly turned weaker and weaker. Ichigo had the same results, he never regained consciousness, his body just slowly became weaker and his life slowly wasted away with each passing day. Grimmjow's body slowly grew colder and colder with every passing moment and after 3 weeks had passed Grimmjow's heart had completely stopped functioning.

A few hours after Grimmjow had died, Ichigo's heart had also stopped and the both of them slowly but surely started to fade. Unohana's attempts at trying to revive them were proving to be futile. When Ichigo and Grimmjow's bodies could no longer be seen a warm and comforting wind blew and every single person who had know Ichigo and Grimmjow had felt that wind and they each knew the meaning behind it. Rukia, Inoue and Ichigo's family broke down in tears while the males just held their heads low in sadness. A funeral was held for the both of them even though there wasn't a body, the tombstone shared both their names in hopes that they would be able to reunite in the next world.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had watched the funeral from above and smiled and held each other's hand tightly neither of them refusing to let go of the other. They both them turned around and headed for heaven where they would spend the rest of their afterlife together. Every year on the death anniversary of Grimmjow and Ichigo, their friends would go and leave a flower and an incense. On the fifth year of Ichigo and Grimmjow's death anniversary they all went to their grave and left a flower and an incense. Ichigo's sisters cried each time they came and this year was no different. Rukia had a sad expression and she slowly looked up at the sky and wondered how Ichigo and Grimmjow were. Everyone else just stood there silently, praying that Ichigo and Grimmjow were happy and still together. they all turned around and left to return home not knowing that the couple were watching them each time they came to visit from above. Grimmjow and Ichigo still were together and were happy together and spent their time watching over those that were still alive and various other things.

* * *

Sorry for killing off the main characters!!! i couldnt think of any thing interesting to write! I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!! T_T, its hard to write a fanfic and i was also getting sick of the story so i tried to make it more interesting but if you hated the ending then i guess i ruined it instead!! =(


End file.
